imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Baronzef
Baronzef (whose name is derived from his real-life nickname - Barons), formerly known as ShoReWol, is a Latvian speedrunner who turns out to be one of the youngest competitors ever. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 After initially declining his invitation to the tournament due to lack of interest, ShoReWol decided to give it a go after a request from Ratchet5. He was placed in Group A and in his first ever match he squared up against the eventual runner-up - TheSubpixel. It was a race to get 6 red remotes in Gex 2. After making some rookie mistakes he eventually lost, forever tarnishing his legacy with a loss in his first ever race. His second race went even worse. It was a race to beat Aztec 2 Step with 5 red remotes in Gex 2. Barons forgot about getting one of the 3 required white remotes setting him backwards massively. His opponent, Yogamoanyo, was a nice fellow though and gave Barons a rematch. In the rematch Barons showed a gesture of good faith by beating and basically eliminating his opponent. Yogamoanyo had to trust in Bionicle2809 to beat Barons to have a chance of going through. But Owen was...helpless? Pretty sure there isn't a word in the dictionary to describe how terrible Owen was at Gex. And with that Barons went through to the Quarter-Finals. The last race was so dull and pointless that it's not worth mentioning. Let's just say that it was not a close one. What a surprise. Barons' Quarter-Final race was amazing. It had everything. It was a close race, a 6 tournament veteran, former champion LukeRF44, going up against the new generation and it had CrashBandiSpyro12. Throughout this run to get 2 red remotes in Pangaea 90210 in Gex 2 there were many lead changes, many mistakes, many deaths and Bandi probably broke a couple dozen things in his bedroom by trying to move stuff around. It was a nail biter until the end where Luke, who had 1 remote lead in the final level, had quite a few cough-ups that cost him the run and therefore left Barons to win. The Semi-Final was an interesting one for Barons. For one, he didn't do Gex 2 like many people expected him to, but many people didn't expect him to even make it this far either. He did Gex 3, which proved to be a big mistake because Heydavid17, his opponent, was actually quite good at the game and it showed as in a race to get 3 remotes from Western Station. Barons slowly, but surely fell behind and eventually lost. However he was not losing in the Shaggin' Wagon, a second chance round, Barons was leading all 3 of his opponents and was set to win. However, while doing the speedrun, Barons had to leave and because of this he lost his focus trying to multi-task playing Gex and getting ready(not an easy thing to do I might add). At the end of the match CrystalFissure and MuddyMaestro had overtook him. He finished 3rd, only ahead of TheAFH013. After some Controversy Barons had another chance to get back in to the tournament. Yet again Barons was set to win, but due to some bad luck he fell behind Nintendogen64 and lost. Participation in IAS? Nein! Once again, Barons initially declined joining the tournament, but this time due to lack of required games. Ratchet5 helped him with this problem and Barons joined the tournament. On opening day Barons already raced MrEddy1667ful. It was a disaster for Barons. It was a race in A Bug's Life for the PS1 and during the speedrun Barons became more and more frustrated with the game up to a point where he just stopped playing and deleted his footage out of frustration and gave Eddy the win. After this match Ratchet5 offered Barons to switch groups due to Andrew feeling partly to blame for this due to him getting Barons A Bug's Life and putting him in a group where A Bug's Life is a compulosry game. Barons declined switching groups deeming it unfair to others. His second match went a bit smoother. It was against Oryps100 in the demo of Spyro 1 that is found on Crash 3. It was a race to fully complete the demo. Barons won in a rather boring speedrun after many attempts due to them always tying. His third match was against TheAFH013. It was a race to get 3 gems and 6 crystals in Crash 3. Very early on, in his first level actually, Barons failed miserably and was never able to catch back up and ended up losing. Barons' final round 1 match was another controversial one. It was against Johnny Natrium and it was a race in A Bug's Life. Apparently you just can't have Barons playing that game without some shenanigans going on. It was going to be a race to beat level 7, but due to a misunderstanding between the competitors the match was confusing. Johnny wanted to beat ONLY level 7, as in, it's the only level they were going to speedrun. Barons thought it was going to be a race to start from the beginning and the end goal was to beat level 7. And when they came to an understanding Barons was playing through the game and was at level 4 when Johnny stopped him and offered to start from level 4 and end when level 7 was beaten. During the race Johnny got a game over due to him only having 3 lives instead of 5. It is still unknown why he had only 3 and he, obviously, wanted to re-do the match. Barons, not wanting to lose, didn't see how it was his fault that his opponent had fever lives and uploaded the speedrun with only his own footage. Ratchet5 took Barons' side on this and gave Barons the win. The final match ended up not mattering anyway as Barons did not accumulate enough points and never joined any Shaggin' Wagon matches to go to the next round, but due to Johnny Natrium later quitting Barons was given the chance to re-renter the tournament. Barons' round 2 opponent was PinstripeParagon, they raced each other in Crash 3. There were many complications via corrupted footages and ends of speedruns not recording, but alas, eventually everything went right. Barons ended up winning in a rather close match to get 13 crystals and get the extra clear gem from level 9. Barons, for whatever reason, took part in A Bug's Life Shaggin' Wagon race where he came in 5th, losing to 4th place by over an hour. Round 3 saw Barons pitted against MuddyMaestro, however Barons got to face Abdul TheArabicGuy instead. Barons won in an uneventful match to reach Dream Weavers in Spyro 1. In the Quarter-Finals Barons raced Manaidr, despite being drawn against MuddyMaestro again. They did a race in Crash 3. They had set up 4 goals that they had to fulfil. Mayo ended up doing these faster and eliminated Barons. Statistics Game Statistics Category:Wiki Editor Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from Europe Category:Tournament Veteran Category:Active Article